Room of Tempus
by TheElementalIcePhoenix
Summary: Welcome to Room of Tempus, where Harry uses the Room of Requirement to go back in time. Starts at end of OoTP, Some OOC Characters, Time Traveling fic, Alternate Universe traveling later on. Never will be abandoned. Horrible at summaries. Gets better from chapter 3 since I haven't written in a while. Book 1 of the Tempus Trilogy
1. Intro or Chapter 0

**Authors Note: This is the intro, chapter 0... not chapter 1 because this was created after chapter 6... Review, etc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, this is a fanfiction, etc.**

* * *

><p>Thud.<p>

A tall man dropped a big, black trunk onto the ground and spun around analyzing his surroundings.

The mans eyes locked onto a women with sharp violet eyes. The women brought up a stick, and a green light flew out of the stick.

Dodging the incoming green light, the tall man with unruly black hair and haunted but deadly green eyes brought out his own stick, and spoke with deadly precision, like he had been speaking those words all his life. "Protego Maxima."

A blue dome shimmered into existence around the man.

The man then proceeded to spin his wand in a precise, fast movement. A nearby stone statue came to life as it stood between the man and the women.

The woman laughed in amusement as her eyes conveyed that she was stronger than the man and that she could kill him in seconds if wanted.

The man sighed, and lowered his wand. Eyes conveying that he was not amused, he spoke in a hollow tone. "What do you want."

"Why, I simply want to help you of course." The woman smirked at the man with a defeated look.

"I don't want or need any help. I no longer have a reason to live. All my friends are dead." The man glared at the woman.

"Honestly, you are being melodramatic. I only wanted to help you save your friends."

Looking at her in shock, the man quickly lowered his shield and returned the stone statue back to its original place. "How?" The man looked at the woman in a hopeful way.

"Oh, that's quite simple... The room of requirement of course. Every century the room of requirement could be used to travel back in time. Really useful if you ask me..." The woman smirked at the mans shocked look.


	2. Room Of Time

**EDIT: Alright, this is me rewriting this chapter. The date is 12/30/14, over a month since I posted this chapter.**

**Authors note: Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic, etc, this will hopefully be way different than the other time travel fics out there, and I promise not to abandon this story! The first 2 chapters will set the stage, and mainly info chapters, but the info is very important! so please read the chapters, If you like this story, please Review, Favorite, Follow! Thank you! Spells used also include Fanon spells, from the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.**

**Disclamer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, this is just a FanFiction.**

**Quick Story Key:**

**Bold=Authors note**

_Italic=Thoughts/Telepathy_

§Parseltongue§

**~-Time Skip/Time-~**

Spells

**~-End of the War-~**

_Stupify_! Harry quickly sent out a stunner behind him and kept on running, At the seventh floor, he finally got to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Realizing that he was surrounded on both sides, he ran back and forth, while thinking _I need to go back in time! _Voldemort started laughing, "So, has the Boy Who Lived finally lost it? No one to sacrifice this time boy." Harry suddenly stopped running back and forth, and opened a door that appeared on the other side of the tapestry. Voldemort smirked and said "Hogwarts can't save you by making new rooms for you, _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry was flung into the room when the killing curse struck him in the back, his last thought was _I want no one other than me to enter this room!_ As he thought that, the room repelled Voldemort and his Death Eaters and closed shut.

**~-Unknown Time-~**

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a room with a bunch of clocks, and he tried to get up, but there was a searing pain in his back. _Oh right... I got hit with the killing curse... I wonder if I successfully went back in time?_ A calendar suddenly appeared, with the month, year, and day. The clocks around him showed the time.

_Wait a second... this is 5 minutes before Sirius is killed!_ Harry quickly left the room, and realized that he was a ghost. _Oh great, I didn't specify that I wanted my body to go back in time also... What should I do?_

He then felt a tugging sensation, and he felt his ghost flying towards the ministry. He then crashed into his younger self.

When he was finally able to control his body, he saw Sirius and Bellatrix battling. He saw Sirius taunting Bellatrix, and saw Bellatrix shoot a jet of light at him. Harry quickly sent an protego and deflected that spell. The spell hit Bellatrix and saw she collapsed onto the floor. Realizing that he was able to save Sirius, he smiled and looked around him.

He quickly followed Dumbledore, deflecting spells, and sending out protegos. Voldemort appeared and saw that all his death eaters were either dead or unconscious. A cold voice said "Well, looks like you've smashed my prophecy Potter. Idiotic Death Eaters, always letting Potter ruin my months of effort and preparation. I have nothing more to say to you Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry was going to use a concentrated protego maxima, but remembered that Dumbledore saved him last time. Just like last time, the headless golden statue deflected the spell.

Harry suddenly had the urge to change the time lines some more.He raised his hand, and yelled **"**_Magna Tonitrus!_" A white lightning bolt flew at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged the spell and smirked, "Let me show you what real lightning is. _Magna Mortem!_" The statue that was protecting Harry burst into blue flames and became dust. Harry immediately fired a Inferno Spell followed by another _Magna Tonitrus_. Voldemort just laughed and cast a powerful shield charm and created a ring of fire that expanded. Remembering that the spell was one of the Dark Art spells, he quickly cast a _Protego horribilis_ around the ring of fire. Once he managed to stop the ring of fire, Harry fell unconscious from the strain it took on his body.

**~-Hospital Wing-~**

When Harry woke up, he immediately realized that he was in the hospital wing. Knowing that people would tell him to go back to bed if he got up, he stayed in bed trying to remember what happened next. _I think I destroyed half of Dumbledore's office... Or was that another time? I really need a way to keep track of events..._

**~-Time Skip Dumbledore's Office-~**

"If I had been open with you Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight." This time, Harry didn't break anything or yell, since Sirius was still alive. Dumbledore continued talking, "Harry, I owe you an explanation..."

Harry tuned out everything Dumbledore was saying since he already knew what he was saying. After a while, Dumbledore realized that Harry was tuning out everything he was saying. "Are you listening Harry?" Harry said, "Yup

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

Good for me, I have a prophecy that states that I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me, cool."

Dumbledore was definitely shocked by then. Harry just smiled and left the office.

**~-Time Skip Hogwarts Express-~**

Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

Harry simply laughed and said go ahead, after they threatened the Dursleys, He waved to all his friends as they left.

As soon as they left, Harry smirked and said, "Well then, lets go home!"

The ride home was mostly uneventful the first time, but this time Harry purposefully tried to start conversations because he was bored.

"So, what was my mom like?"

No one replied, but Uncle Vernons face slightly changed colors

"Tag! You're it!"

Uncle Vernons face turned red from anger

"Uncle Vernon! Youre face is changing colors, are you a Metamorphmagus?"

The car almost crashed into another car

"Better watch out uncle! Want me to use MAGIC and add paddings to the car?"

The car bumped into another car

"Magic! maaaagic! maaagggiiiiiccccc!"

Uncle Vernon started yelling and almost crashed into another car again.

10 tickets later, they finally got home and Uncle Vernon started yelling at Harry.

As usual, Harry ignored him and started singing magic while going upstairs. For the first time since the war, there was a smile on his face as he planned out what he was going to do during the summer.

**Extra small authors note: Alright, I'm really rusty at writing, Next chapter will be way better now that I started writing again.**

**Edit from the FUTURE!: Ok, I fixed up this chapter a bit. Not that good, but better than the original.**


	3. A New Life

_Tempus_

**Authors note: Welcome to the second chapter of Tempus, Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Followed, but no one reviewed... :( please review! Also, hope you guys don't mind that I used the classic emancipation plot.**

**Story key is on first chapter **

**Poll: Should the title of the story be changed to Castle of Tempus? Cause someone already created a fic called Tempus**

**~-Entrance to Gringotts-~**

After a long walk to Gringotts, Harry finally reached the entrance of Gringotts. After entering, he talked asked one of the goblins to see his account manager.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Boneclaw, your account manager"

After entering his office, Harry started a conversation with Boneclaw. After talking for a bit, Boneclaw suggested a way for Harry to see all if he was the heir to any special lines

"This is a device that will take a sample of blood from your finger, and analyze it."

Harry pricked his finger on a sharp, spike like object and saw that he was the heir of the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Black lines.

"So... What does this mean?"

"This means, that you are the heir to not one, but three houses... And this means that you have been time traveling, since the Lord of the Black family is currently Sirius Black, and he has not made you the heir of the Black family yet."

Harry looked a bit sheepish as he was scolded for time traveling and changing time lines.

"So, now that you know I've been time traveling, could I be emancipated and become the Lord of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines?"

Boneclaw pressed some buttons and a few forms appeared on his desk, "Of course, here are some forms to fill out. The first one if to become emancipated, and the rest are to become the Lord of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines."

Harry signed each form, and a ring with the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin crests appeared, except all of them were not separate crests in a triangle, they were each integrated into one crest. When Harry put on the ring, there was a brief flash, and he felt something different.

Noticing Harrys look, Boneclaw explained that the ring also protected against most poisons, and always scanned food/drinks for threats like harmful potions. Many people try to poison lords, so this in every lord ring.

"Thanks for your help Boneclaw, anything else I should probably do?"

Boneclaw suggested seeing how much gold his accounts had, and investing in some company's.

The Potter Vaults

Family vault - 1,541,239 Galleons (1.54 Million Galleons)

Trust vault - 149,900 Galleons

Gryffindor Vault - 2,474,541 Galleons (2.47 Million Galleons)

Slytherin Vault - 1,723,432 Galleons (1.72 Million Galleons)

"Why does Slytherin Vault have only 1.7 Million Galleons?" Harry had a suspicion, but didn't want to voice it in case he was wrong

"About 15 years ago, Tom Marvolo Riddle withdrew 500,000 Galleons." Boneclaw confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"Ok, Can I create a new advanced Vault under the last name of Wolf?" Harry decided to do something rash

"500 Galleons for an Advanced Vault, 14 for a normal one. Are you sure?"

Harry gave Boneclaw 1000 Galleons, and asked for all the gold from Slytherin, and 1 Million from the Gryffindor and Potter vaults to be transferred to the Wolf vault. And can you upgrade to a dragon vault with the extra 500?"

Boneclaw transferred the gold and upgraded to a Dragon Vault. "Here's your new account statements"

The Potter Vaults

Family vault - 541,239 Galleons

Trust vault - 149,900 Galleons

Gryffindor Vault - 1,474,541 Galleons

Slytherin Vault - 0 Galleons

Wolf Vault - 3,723,432 Galleons (3.72 Million Galleons)

After that, Harry paid 20 Galleons for a Credit Card that was connected to the Wolf Vault, For Muggle stores and some shops in diagon alley, and a bunch of places outside the country. Then, he paid 50 Galleons for a Moleskin pouch with a special lightweight and bigger on the inside enchantment that could withdraw a max of 1 thousand galleons from his account daily. He also withdrew 100,000 Galleons from the Potter Trust vault and put it in the pouch.

"Thanks Boneclaw. any chance you know where I could make a new identity?"

"There's a place at the end of knockturn alley, best place there is."

After saying thanks and giving Boneclaw 5 Galleon as thanks, Harry left Gringotts and changed his eye color to blue, used a vision correcting rune, changed his magical signature, put muggle skin products over his scar, and headed down knockturn alley.

**Authors note: AWESOME! I'm finally getting better at writing again, after the second attempt at this chapter. Still rusty, but better than last chapter (hopefully)**

**and i'm using the currency converter from Harry Potter Lexicon:**

**1 Galleon - 5 Pounds - 10.07 Dollars**

**1 Sickle - 0.29 Pounds - 0.59 Dollars**

**1 Knut - 0.01 Pounds - 0.02 Dollars**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review/Favorite/Follow :D**


	4. Harry Wolf

**Authors Note: Ok, this chapter will be at least 2,000 words before I submit it... Really need to get in the habit of writing more/longer chapters. Please Review/Favorite/Follow/etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just a fanfiction etc.**

**Story Key:**

**§Parseltongue§**

**A few character spoilers:**

**Character key:**

**§ = Main/Important Character**

*** = Semi important character**

**§Daphne: I really want to write Daphne, but I'll hold off for a few chapters since i'm still rusty at writing and will fail at writing her. Even then, she will be a bit OOC.**

**§§Harry: Harry... Gives me a headache, definitely going to be OOC at times, main character, Might have a few separate identities like Harry Wolf.**

***Ginny: This story will not have Ginny as a main character, but she will play a few important roles in the story. OOC sometimes**

**§Sirius: Seriously, Sirius is going to be a bit hard to write. I'll do my best to have him not be OOC.**

Harry entered a small shop in Knockturn alley that was covered in a few runes. As he entered, he immediately felt some wards scan him. "Boneclaw sent me here to make a new identity."

Someone in a cloak brought Harry into a back room after he said that. In the back room, the person in the cloak gave Harry a paper to fill out.

Harry asked for a quill, and filled out the paper that had a bunch of package options. He chose the one that included a passport, identity, and about 10 more ministry related forms. After choosing that package, he proceeded to fill out the rest of the form. He chose Harry Wolf as his name, since he created the Gringotts account under the name Wolf. After filling out the form, he gave it to the person in the cloak.

The cloaked person gave Harry a piece of paper that said, 25,000 Galleons. Come back in a week. Harry payed the person 25,000 Galleons, and left the shop. On his way back to Diagon alley, he visited a trunk shop and bought an automatically organizing trunk that could shrink to the size of a small rock. The trunk has 5 runes on the top. The first rune was a blood identification rune, and the second was to open the main compartment if the trunk recognized him. The third was to open a magical compartment that was huge on the inside. It was bigger than the biggest vaults at Gringotts. The fourth opened a room that was always right side up, even if the trunk was upside down. The room had a few cauldrons, and some shelves with empty potion bottles. The fifth had a ladder that into a living room, two rooms with beds, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The trunk cost 25,000 Galleons with a huge discount, but he paid an extra 10,000 for a bunch of extremely powerful protections. The protections were fire resistant, water resistant, spell resistant runes, with the trunk itself easily able to withstand anything including giants without being crushed. It probably was strong enough to withstand being chucked into the sun.

Once Harry was back at Diagon alley, he went to Gringotts and payed 100 Galleons to have the moleskin pouch linked to the third compartment in his trunk. He also withdrew more than 500,000 Galleons and put the gold in his trunk/pouch. Realizing that he should go Horux hunting soon, He rented a room at the Leaky cauldron and started to plan everything that he was going to do differently this time.

In the morning, Harry woke up to an owl tapping on the window. Knowing why the owl was here, Harry opened the door and took the letter.

Dear Harry,

Hello Harry, How have you been doing? I would normally tell you that you should go back to your Uncle and Aunts house, but I already know that would be pointless. Please consider it. On a separate note, I am tasking you with delivering a Hogwarts letter to Ms. Elphick. Please make sure that this letter gets delivered to her and bring her to Diagon Alley to shop for her first year supplies.

Harry realized what Dumbledore was doing, he was trying to keep Harry occupied and in Diagon Alley so the Order could keep an eye on him. And Dumbledore knew that Harry wouldn't ignore the letter, since if he did then someone didn't get their Hogwarts letter. "Manipulative old man..." Harry took the letter and threw it in the trash. He wrote a quick letter attached it to the Hogwarts letter and had Hedwig deliver it to Lila Elphick.

**~-Lila Elphick's Room-~**

Lila was tired of not knowing why she was able to do 'Freak Things.' She always managed to do things that labeled her as a freak. Even now, she was in her room because her parents freaked out when she accidentally made the table stick to the ceiling. Her parents never were mean to her, but she always hated when no one knew why these things kept happening to her. Suddenly, she heard a tapping noise. Looking outside, she saw a white owl. Figuring that she must have started to hallucinate, she let the owl in. The owl had a paper attached to it. Opening the paper, she started to read what it said.

_Hello Lila, My name is Harry Potter._

_By now, you probably have had weird things happen to you. Yes, I know about them! I can currently imagine your surprise while reading this letter. You are not alone. These 'Weird things' are surges of accidental magic. No, this is NOT a prank, yes there IS magic. Guessing you're even more surprised that I know what you were thinking. I was in a similar situation once before, but I assure you, this is not fake. Attached is your Hogwarts Letter. Hogwarts is a school for people with magic, like me. Yes, there is a whole society of people with magic that are called 'Witches and Wizards.' I can bring you to Diagon Alley, a place to shop for your school supplies. Please attach a response to my owl, Hedwig._

_From Harry Potter, BWL, Lord of Gryffinpotterslyther, etc._

Still thinking of the possibility of a prank, she didn't reply for about 5 minutes. When Hedwig pecked her face, she figured that it wouldn't do any harm and replied with a letter saying that she was free tomorrow and that he could pick her up to go to Diagon Alley. After watching Hedwig soar into the sky, she wondered if magic would allow her to be able to fly.

**~-Leaky Cauldron Room 9-~**

Harry was bored. He was meeting Lila tomorrow, and was going to pick up his new identity next week. That meant his schedule was free for most of the week. He knew that he should work on his Occlumency a bit, but that was all. He decided to wander around Diagon Alley and buy stuff.

**~-Diagon Alley-~**

Harry was even more bored, after accidentally bumping into people and probably messing up timelines, he realized that he shouldn't change timelines too much so he should try to be unnoticed by anyone. Of course, when a Death Eater appeared, that thought was destroyed almost instantly.

The Death Eater quickly yelled "_Avada Kedavra_" and almost hit Harry

Realizing that his cover was blown, Harry shot back a series of stunners and body bind curses.

A store nearby burst into flames after the Death Eater summoned Fiendfyre.

Harry yelled "_Partis Temporus_!" and temporarily parted the flames while he thought of a way to destroy the Fiendfyre. After thinking, Harry tried an _Aqua Eructo!_ But that didn't work. He decided to do something insane and yelled "_Fiendaqua_!" A huge water dragon suddenly appeared and fired a jet of water at the fiendfyre. The ground beneath the fiendfyre started to crack and all of diagon alley had a miniature earthquake. After a few minutes of that, the water dragon disappeared and the fiendfyre was easily dispelled with an Aqua Eructo. After the Fiendaqua, Harry was extremely tired and apparated back into his bed just as the world became black.

**~-Unknown Place/Time/Dimension-~**

A dog walked across the frozen lake, intent on getting to the building filled with runes. The dog licked a rune, and the building crumbled down, leaving a mysterious glowing blue portal. The dog slowly padded its way over to the portal, and entered.

**~-Second Unknown Place/Time/Dimension-~**

A phoenix flew into the erupting volcano, causing the volcano to collapse leaving a mysterious obsidian portal glowing red. The phoenix flew into the portal.

**~-Third Unknown Place/Time/Dimension-~**

A dragon shot a burst of blue fire at a mountain over the clouds. The mountain cracked, and a white bird emitted a high pitched shriek causing a bolt of lightning to strike the mountain. The mountain collapsed, leaving 2 portals. One with lightning falling down around it, and another made of stone and dirt. The white bird flew into the lightning portal, and the dragon flew into the other.

**~-Leaky Cauldron Room 9-~**

When Harry woke up, he woke to a swarm of random colors and a huge headache. Groaning, he realized that he used up most of his magical reserves by apparating through the anti-apparation ward at the Leaky Cauldron rooms. Grumbling about the redirection wards not working, he got up and got ready to go to Diagon Alley

**~-Diagon Alley-~**

Remembering that he was supposed to pick up Lila, he quickly went to the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and got a few pepper up potions, and a bunch of healing and headache relieving ones. He put them all in his potions compartment in the trunk. He then remembered that he had a huge headache, and drank a minor headache relieving potion, knowing that he only had a headache because his magical reserves were low on magic.

Muttering about this being horrible timing, he went to Lila's house and knocked on her door to pick her up.

A girl about Harry's height with black hair and electric blue eyes opened the door. "So, you must be Harry? Didn't think they were sending someone my age to escort me around 'Diagon Alley.'"

"Normally Hagrid, Teacher at Hogwarts or Professor McGonagall would show you around Diagon Alley. The Headmaster wanted me to do it cause... Well, I don't exactly know why." Although Harry knew why, he didn't want to tell the girl that the Headmaster was a manipulative old man.

"Fair enough. I want proof that there is magic and that you are Harry Potter before I go with you though."

Harry was immediately reminded of Mad-Eye Moody yelling Constant Vigilance. He transfigured a nearby rock into a vampiric duck. "Is that enough proof?"

Lila shrugged and said "what about you being Harry?"

Harry showed Lila his head of house ring, and said, "This ring represents that I am the Lord to the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines. Is that proof?"

Lila thought about it, compared the ring to the stamp on her letter, and nodded. "Ok. Now, how are we going to go to Diagon Alley? Magic carpet? Brooms? Some kind of magical teleport?"

Harry laughed and explained that there were 4 popular methods of transport, the Knight Bus, which was similar to a regular bus except a lot more bumpy, Portkey which was making an object into a teleporter, Apparition which was basically teleporting, and the Floo network, which was a network of fireplaces that allow you to travel through them. "What about side along apparition? You will probably have to get used to it anyway, and it's a lot quicker than the knight bus."

As soon as Lila nodded, Harry grabbed her arm and apparated to Diagon Alley. After they apparated there, he quickly gave Lila a pepper up potion. "This potion is supposed to be used for curing the common cold, but it also helps with apparition sickness."

After saying thanks, Lila quickly drank the potion and tried not to throw up. About 5 minutes later, they started to shop for her supplies while Lila was complaining about how horrible side along apparition was.

While Lila was getting her school robes, Harry remembered what Hagrid did for him and searched for a pet for Lila. After half an hour, he realized that he had no idea what to get Lila, so he waited for Lila outside the shop.

Once Lila was outside the shop, Harry dragged her into the Magical Menagerie. "So, What pet do you want Lila?" Lila immediately went over to the Puffskeins and started petting one. §Again with those balls of fur! What's so good about them anyways?§ Harry and Lila looked over to the back cages and saw 2 snakes with small dragon like wings. Not realizing that the snake was not talking in english, she replied §Its cause they're at the front of the store. And they're adorable!§

Gaping at Lila, Harry asked, "You can speak Parseltongue!?"

"What's that?"

"Parseltongue is the language of the snakes..."

"Cool! So... Is this uncommon or something?"

"Uncommon? No! Extremely rare! I only know two, well three now, I only know three people that can speak Parseltongue!"

"Who are they?"

"Well, the first person is Voldemort, an extremely evil dark lord that wants to rule the world, and the other is-"

"WHAT?! Am I evil or something then?"

"No... I was going to tell you who the other person was before you cut me off remember?"

"Oh, Sorry..." Lila looked slightly sheepish

"The other person is me."

"Cool! So, is parseltongue thought of as evil or something?"

"Well... Yes, you should probably keep the fact that you can speak Parseltongue a secret..."

"Alright, so, can I have one of the snakes?"

Harry nodded and went over to the snakes. §So, who wants to be Lila's familiar?§

§Me!§ The one that was originally talking immediately said yes.

Harry bought the snake for 25 galleons since it had wings, and went with Lila to Gringotts to get some wizarding currency before leaving.

Lilla gave the goblin 100 pounds to the goblins and got about 15 Galleons. Knowing that wasn't enough, Harry gave Lila 100 Galleons as they were exiting the building.

"I can't accept this!"

"Well, too bad..." Harry apparated Lila over to her house, and explained to Lila about platform 9 3/4 and how to contact him. They arranged for Hedwig to fly to her house every 4 days so Lila could mail Harry. Knowing that Lila forgot about the gold, Harry quickly said bye and apparated to his room in the Leaky Cauldron before she could remember about the gold. Harry once again got a pounding headache as he realized that he bypassed the apparition wards again and fainted.

**Authors note: Awesome! 2,500 words! From now on I'm making all the chapters at least 2,000. I'm going to make it my goal to have each chapter about 2,500 words though. Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, follow, etc. Thank you!**


	5. Ice Dog

_Ice Dog - Tempus_

**Authors note: Alright! Welcome to chapter 4 of Temus/Castle of Tempus. This is my first time writing a chapter 4 in all of my story's! I have decided to write about 4 people/objects/topics/ideas at the beginning of every chapter, might be some spoilers!**

**Bitly link for Main Page of Tempus Forums/Chapter/Site: bit . ly / B1Tempus**

**1. Lila - Yes, I know I didn't add any explanations for her. She is an OC that will be one of the main characters for this story.**

**2. Castle of Tempus - The reason I was thinking of the name Castle of Tempus was because in the future, Harry builds a castle called Tempus.**

**3. Voldemort - This Voldemort is a lot more powerful than canon Voldemort, and will have a bigger army than canon.**

**4. Books - This is book 1. Main enemy will be Voldemort. This will be mainly time travel related. Book 2 will have tons of dimension/universe traveling.**

**~-Wherever Harry is-~**

Harry was once again, bored. Even the headache left, leaving him bored and wanting to do something. He already had people hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was really simple, He put out a 10,000 gallon reward for each Horux, and gave a description of them to the nearest bounty hunting area, in a small pub on Knockturn Alley. He also put that each were Dark objects, and to be careful when retrieving the objects. After doing that, Harry felt like an idiot for not doing it sooner, because a day later over 50 bounty hunters were searching for the horcruxes. That meant he needed to get the sword of Gryffindor, or some basilisk venom. In the future/past, Harry trained to wield the sword of Gryffindor, and he wanted the sword as soon as possible, since he still sometimes reached for the sword while in combat.

**~-Blue Portal-~**

A dog padded out of the blue portal, and fell into a deep hole with Devils Snare. Making a barking noise, the dog's eyes started glowing blue and the Devils Snare froze. The dog then proceeded to step on a platform of ice that suddenly appeared in midair. Suddenly, a spiral staircase of ice appeared, leading to the top of the hole. The dog slowly padded its way up the stairs and entered a red door.

**~-Dumbledores Office-~**

Dumbledore was confused. Harry never fully ignored him before, but now he decided to ignore everything Dumbledore said and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was probably one of the most unsafe places there were near Diagon Alley.

Even a hotel at Knockturn Alley would have been safer, since it was farther from anyone who would want to harm Harry. The Leaky Cauldron had almost no defences, and was one of the most public places that Harry could have been staying at. Harry was an intelligent boy, so he should know that. And his reaction to the prophecy... Delayed shock maybe?

Sighing, he saw the Weasley family and Hermione at the Gargoyle in front of his office. He pressed a rune hidden under his desk and the Gargoyle moved aside, letting them in. Almost instantly, his door swung open, letting them in his office.

Hermione was first in, asking questions about Harry. "Where is he? Is he ok? Why is he not contacting anyone? Can you help us contact him? What do you know?"

Almost immediately, everyone else started asking questions.

Sighing, Dumbledore answered them one by one. "He is staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I don't know why he is not contacting anyone. Try owling Harry. I am trying my best to keep him safe."

"The Leaky Cauldron is not safe! I can't believe Harry is getting rebellious." Ms. Weasley looked like she was doing her best to not shout.

"I'm not sure if this is Harry getting rebellious Molly. He must have been very stressed about the Prophecy..." Dumbledore realized too late that he accidentally mentioned the prophecy.

"The What?" Almost everyone asked

Thinking, Dumbledore offered everyone Lemon Drops. Everyone declined. The Weasley family looked confused, but Dumbledore could see Hermione thinking.

"A prophecy? About Harry and You-Know-Who?"

"Yes Hermione, a prophecy."

"This makes sense! So this is why Harry was targeted when he was one? And Neville also, But Harry was the one that survived so he is the person in the prophecy? I'm guessing the prophecy had something to do with the month he was born, and surviving Voldemort or being Voldemort's downfall..."

"Yes Hermione. I will now tell you all the prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Everyone gasped. Hermione was close to tears, since she already analyzed the prophecy and understood what it meant. "Neither can live while the other survives. Harry has to kill Voldemort doesn't he?"

"Yes, He does."

Suddenly a loud shout of "HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK!" Filled the room.

Dumbledore quickly got his wand and pressed the runes under his desk. "Quickly! The Floo!"

Everyone except for Dumbledore quickly went through the floo and left his office. Dumbledore quickly sent a messenger patronus to the Order and left his office, ready to battle whoever was attacking the castle.

**~-Harry Potter's Trunk, Potions Compartment-~**

Harry was busy trying to create a potion he remembered from the future. _Or was it the past? Technically my past is everyones future..._ _crushed snake fangs, Feather of the thunderbird, Basilisk Venom... Stir counterclockwise five times... Phoenix tears... Now to say the words in parseltongue... _§Tempus advenit serpentes protego maxima!§ The cauldron started glowing blue and the snake engraving on the cauldron started to move. Harry quickly poured the contents of the cauldron into the other cauldron over the fire. He then put a drop of Antimony into the cauldron and started to carve the bark of the Wiggentree into chips of wood. He quickly put the chips of wood into the cauldron, causing the chips to almost instantly liquify. He then poured Boom Berry juice into the cauldron.

Thinking, He remembered the next step. _Right! Drop of my own blood_. Grabbing a dagger meant for blood magic, He pricked his finger, causing a drop of his blood to fall into the cauldron. Harry then put the contents of the extremely hot cauldron into a stone cauldron, letting the contents cool down. He then stirred the liquid until it started becoming a silver color. He then grabbed a rock sized moonstone and started engraving ancient runes, from the book of Merlin.

After dusting the moonstone with diamond dust, Harry dipped the moonstone into the now cool silver liquid. The moonstone then started glowing silver. _Now to wait until the moonstone absorbs the liquid..._ He left the potions section of his trunk, and went into the living room of his trunk. A red light was flashing on the huge map in his living room. The red light was Hogwarts. Knowing what that meant, Harry quickly grabbed his dragonhide battle armor and wand, apparating to Hogwarts silently.

**~-Hogwarts-~**

Dumbledore was activating the statues and suits of armor to combat the 50 people who were invading Hogwarts. They didn't look like Death Eaters, and they all had pale skin. Suddenly, one of the people opened his/her mouth. The person had fangs. _Vampires! _Dumbledore quickly cast a Sonorus and yelled, "They are vampires! Do not get bitten and try to stop them from farther away, since they are faster than us!"

Meanwhile, Harry was busy casting a wandless lightweight charm onto his armor and casting a bunch of old speed charms with his wand. A vampire was running towards him at a speed of a Nimbus 2000. Harry quickly sidestepped and chased after the vampire, running almost as fast as him. "_Petrificus Totalum!_" The vampire turned around while running, cast a shield, and turned back in one swift move. Suddenly, the vampire stopped, turned around and yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA MAXIMA!_" Harry immediately transfigured the air around him into many different types of rocks, and transfigured the floor underneath the vampire to ice.

"_Serpensortia Serpensortia Serpensortia Serpensortia!_" Harry cast four large snakes and hissed §Attack the vampire!§ The four snakes then slid towards the vampire, that was slightly slipping on ice. Harry then cast a Protego Totalum on the four snakes, giving them all shields. While the vampire was distracted by the snakes, Harry cast the lighting curse and body bind curses. The vampire dodged them all and fired an array of dark curses at Harry.

_Green light, better avoid that... _Harry dodged the green lights and shielded against the other curses. Then, he grabbed a nearby sword from a statue, and cast over ten powerful protego maxima around him, while quickly making a golden cage for the vampire. §_Magna Tonitrus Protego Serpensortia Maxima!_§ while saying those words in parseltongue, Harry used his wand and started engraving runes on the sword. Just as the vampire broke free, Harry finished and held the sword with his left hand. The sword had a snake engraving on it that moved, and was glowing with power. Just as the vampire started casting deadly curses, Harry swung the sword, effectively destroying each sword. While swinging the sword, he quickly cast a more damaging array of spells than last time. "_Everbus, Magna Tonitrus, Acerbus Signum Textus!_" The last spell hit, and started sucking on the vampires magic. The vampire immediately collapsed with pain. Harry cast a powerful body bind curse, and canceled the Dark Sealing Web.

Harry then saw that the vampire had a glowing rune on his hand, signifying him as one of the head vampires. _Wait... That rune... That's the rune of the vampire council! This isn't just a rogue vampire attack..._

Harry quickly cast a voice altering spell and voice amplifying spell. He then yelled out "This is an attack by the vampire council! This means that the vampires have allied with Voldemort!" He then quickly activated a invisibility rune on his battle armor.

After ten minutes of looking around, Harry only saw about five vampires. He cast stunners at all of them. He then saw Dumbledore looking his way, so he quickly apparated away, through the wards.

**~-Vampire Council-~**

The vampire council was mad. One of their members failed to attack Hogwarts. They attacked Hogwarts cause they made a deal with Voldemort. Voldemort offered them Hogwarts if they successfully conquered Hogwarts. Acquiring Hogwarts would have boosted all the vampires by a significantly large amount, due to the ambient magic swirling around Hogwarts. They started to plan their next attack on Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the walls around the vampires started to freeze, becoming ice, then water. A large dog then walked through the council, freezing the vampires one by one. The remaining vampires cast deadly spells at the dog, but walls of ice stopped all of the spells. The remaining vampire quickly cast Fiendfyre, melting the ice. The dog then simply walked out, ignoring the Fiendfyre. After thawing out all the vampires, the water disappeared, leaving a blue glowing paw in the middle of the table that they were sitting at.

**~-Leaky Cauldron-~**

Harry was checking out of the Leaky Cauldron, and was headed to a house that he bought about a mile from the Leaky Cauldron. The house had a large living room, a full sized kitchen, a big bathroom, three rooms, a small backyard, and a master bedroom with it's own bathroom. Harry spent a large amount of money getting every ward and defence possible, other than the fidelius charm. After a while all the gringotts ward makers left. He then drew a large protection rune on the floor of the living room. The rune was extremely complex, and drew from ambient magic in a 20 mile radius. Since Diagon Alley had lots of ambient magic, The rune caused the wards to become easily two times more powerful than before. He then put the moonstone he created earlier on top of the rune, making the moonstone like a battery and amplifier. This amplified the power of the wards, and charged the moonstone with ambient magic.

**~-Leaky Cauldron-~**

The Weasley family and Hermione were all at the leaky cauldron, and talking to tom the barkeeper

"What do you mean he left?"

"Sorry, Harry left earlier today, said something about a house he bought. And he told me to tell you that the house is the most protected house in the world."

"Wait... Told you to tell us? That means he knew that we were going to come here!" Hermione immediately realized that must mean he somehow heard the conversation they had with Dumbledore. "We need to tell Dumbledore!"

**~-World of Ultaijsdnlgweirjlemksadmgewijaklsmd,fewlahrildsjgakewhasfjdslkgehwaijk-~**

"Aeeealjsdlfna!"

Harry slowly backed away from the pixie and drank the antidote to the shrinking potion. He was exploring the backyard when he saw a small hole in the corner, and drank a shrinking potion to explore the hole. Turns out it was a portal to some pixie place...

**~-Knockturn Alley Identity Shop-~**

After fixing his new headache from listening to pixies talk, Harry walked into the identity forger shop, and grabbed the identity that was given to him. He got copies of what was put into the ministry, and a bunch of legal documents including a drivers license, and a bunch of licenses.

After getting his new identity, he put it in his moleskin pouch since he left the trunk at home and headed to diagon alley. After 10 minutes, he reached Diagon Alley and entered The Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly, he heard a voice whisper _"Stupify!"_ He immediately got his wand out and cast a full body protego maxima in one fluid motion. Just as he did that, a high pitched noise emitted from his wand and shattered. The shield was kept up by his wandless magic, but he was tiring from keeping a full body protego maxima up. Stunners kept being fired into his shield. 10 minutes later, Harry realized that he should retaliate. Noticing the effects of a mind slowing potion, he tried to apparate away, but his shield flickered, causing 20 stunners to hit him. He fell unconscious.

**Authors Note: Wohooo! 4th chapter is done! I realized that I am horrible at naming chapters! LOL! I don't know the word count of this chapter! Wait. I could just check right now... Hold on... 2,500! Well, I suppose this is long enough... What do you all think of my cliffhanger? lol... Well, please Favorite/Follow/Review since I spent lots of time on this chapter. Thanks! And sorry for the... 3 week wait? or is it 2 weeks... Dunno, But I'll try to update faster from now on!**

**~NEOELEMENTALTRIDENT**

**(Random Name)**


	6. Mindscape

**Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Tempus! Can someone PLEASE review? Anyways, On with the chapter! Oh wait, I forgot the 5 thing... And the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, This is a FanFiction.**

**Story Titles: Honestly, I'm really horrible at story titles, sorry about that...**

**2 Voldemorts: Yes, you heard that right, TWO Voldemorts! And if you read the beginning of this chapter, you will understand.**

**Other Creatures: Creatures... Some... Mythological stuff? TONS! Werewolfs, Vampires, Elfs, Santa, Bob, Tons of Wolfs, Demons, Pegasi, Giant Pigs, Flying Pigs, and incredibly awesome elemental birds (Like the Thunderbird)**

**Powers: A bit of Elemental powers, but not as much as **_**Harry Potter And The Elemental's Power**_**, (Awesome story btw) Lets see... And a bit of Mage Sight, although no one will be able to edit strings/threads, like in **_**Core Threads**_** (Awesome story btw)**

**Answering reviews: Thank you to Jamesk19 for Reviewing, and since I finally got some reviews, I will be updating a lot faster now. Also, the Guest that said "This is a complete mess" Is right. I will be revising/rewriting the first few chapters to make it less of a complete mess. OR... ****ANYONE WILLING TO BETA?**

When Harry came to, he saw Voldemort standing over him smirking. "Naughty boy, Did you really think time travel would work? All I needed to do was torture one of your friends to find out how the Room of Requirement works. After that, it was easy to go back in time also."

"That means... Two of you?" Harry realized that he may have doomed the world even more. _Oops... Well, I guess it never was going to work in the first place..._ Harry suddenly started laughing, and remembered that he didn't get a new wand after his previous one was shattered. "Well, Thanks for the wand!"

"Huh?" Voldemort looked confused, not noticing that his wand was gone.

"The Elder Wand, The Deathstick, Wand of Destiny... Well, Thanks for the wand Voldemort, better go now!" Harry popped away, leaving behind a ring of fire.

After swearing for a bit, Voldemort realized that he didn't put up powerful anti-apparition ward, instead using a basic one that any powerful Witch or Wizard could apparate through. He also realized that he wasn't even holding his wand, instead leaving it on a nearby desk. _I suppose this old age is really getting to me... I'm over 80 years old now..._

_Pain. Sorrow. Loss._ Harry was reliving the memories of his older self, as he now called his future/past. _Why is this happening? I went back in time in the Room of Requirement, but only my soul left the room... But Voldemort kept his body. Do I have two souls in this body? Is that the reason for my thoughts being all over the place and not thinking correctly?_

Harry decided that he should try to find a balance between his younger, untainted soul and his older soul filled with loss. Muttering about forgetfulness, he headed back to his new house to see Hedwig looking at him angrily. "What did I do girl? Did I forget to feed you?" Harry then realized that he abandoned Hedwig in the Leaky Cauldron. "Oops... Sorry..." Groaning, Harry once again realized that since his older self lost Hedwig in one of his many battles with Voldemort, he forgot about Hedwig. _I really need to find a way to fix this mess._

Meditating was hard for Harry since he didn't have time to do any meditating while always being hunted by Voldemort. After a few minutes, he finally managed to enter his mindscape. His mindscape was like a battlezone, with many different memories scattered around the place. _No wonder! My mind itself is confused! Of course, when I entered my younger self, My mind must have overloaded from all the new information._

Harry then began the tedious process of labeling all the memories and deleting the duplicates, since his his memories merged. After an hour in his mindscape, everything was put in neat stacks while duplicates were deleted. He quickly created a bunch of bookshelves, and put information into the bookshelves as books, and put memories in different trunks. He then drew on his magical core, creating a new aspect for his mindscape. Seconds later, 6 guards with full battle armor, and two librarians appeared. The librarians organized his mindscape, while the 6 guards protected it. It wasn't much of a good defence, but his mind never had a mindscape before, so he had to let his mind get used to the mindscape.

"Honestly, I really need to write a plan on what needs to be done..."

Get some food

Contact friends

Make alliances

Prepare for the war

Go to Gringotts and invest

Hogwarts?

Horcruxes

"There!" Harry wrote a quick list on what needs to be done. He then went to a restaurant in Diagon Alley to get some food.

"HARRY!" Harry saw a blur of red as he was tackled by Ginny.

"Ow... Hey Ginny..."

"Where have you been? We've all been so worried!" Mrs. Weasley was sitting at one of the restaurant tables with Ron, Fred and George.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. Been busy lately" Harry made a lame excuse

Everyone just stared at him

"Um... Sorry?"

Ron snorted. "Seriously? Sorry?"

"Well ickle Harrikins"

"You are horrible at excuses" Fred and George started twin talking.

"Well, Nice you see you all again. Bye!" Harry tried to run away but was hit with a bat-bogey hex. He quickly canceled the bat-bogey hex and turned around to see Ginny with her mothers wand.

"Don't you dare run away Harry!" Ginny looked furious.

"Alright... So... How've you all been?" Harry tried to have a casual conversation.

Ginny came up to Harry, and proceeded to drag him over to their table.

Suddenly, a giant fireball crashed into a nearby table. Harry looked outside to see Voldemort looking triumphant.

"HA! Looks like I'm not the only one losing my touch. You didn't even remove my tracking spell!"

Harry looked confused. "So you're saying that you are also messing up at random times? Hmm... Well, this is weird"

"Silence boy! I will have my ultimate victory!" Voldemort was holding his wand backwards.

Mrs. Weasley quickly yelled, "Quick! We need to run!"

Harry snorted and said, "No thanks"

"Are you insane Harry? You will be killed!" Ginny looked scared

"You do realize that Voldemort is holding a bamboo wand and holding it backwards right?"

"I'm what?" Voldemort looked shocked. He then looked at his wand and immediately reversed it. "Avada Kedavra!"

A miniature explosion occurred in Voldemorts hand as the wand blew up.

"Voldemort... You should go to Ollivanders, not some random cheap wand shop..."

Voldemorts eye twitched. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light flew out of Voldemorts hand

Harry lasily flicked his hand, bringing a rock into the path of the killing curse.

"Harry, we have to run!" The whole Weasley family were quaking with terror.

"Fine... But first... Magna Mortem!" An intense white hot lightning flew out of one hand as Harrys eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

Voldemorts shield failed as he was disintegrated into dust.

"One down, another to go... Alright, lets leave." Harry started to walk off into the apparition point. After a few seconds, he realized that the Weasley family was not with him and he looked back to see them gaping. "Ohhh... That wasn't the original Voldemort, sorry... That was a 80 year old clone." Harry then walked back and waited for their brains to catch up.

"So... A clone?" Ron asked

"Yup. Basically... Technically..." Harry looked amused at everyones reactions.

"RUN! IT'S A DEMON!" A woman with her child was running, while screaming about a demon. A few other people were also running with her. A black creature with red eyes was chasing everyone it saw. _Rip! _The demon ripped a persons arm off and ate it while looking content.

"Oh shoot. A demon, we better run" Harry quickly ran with the Weasley family to the apparition point.

"I can only apparate a maximum of four people!" Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to cry

"That's ok, where are we apparating to?" Harry was thinking about apparating with Ginny

"The Burrow, But we need to go to the Floo! I can't bring all of you!"

Harry smiled, "That's alright, I'll apparate with Ginny." With that, Harry grabbed Ginnys arm and apparated with a soft pop.

At the Burrow, Ginny was looking scared for her family until the Weasley family entered the house.

"How did you apparate into the house?" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked

"The wards are too weak Mrs. Weasley, All I needed to do was use magic to go through them" Harry then started saying some spells as a dome shimmered over the house and became invisible. "There, the wards are much more powerful now. I linked the wards to my houses wards, now to go through the wards they need to go through my houses wards and this houses wards. Here, you all need to put a drop of blood on this stone to go through the wards." With that, Harry brought out the moonstone that he was always bringing around, and chipped a piece off of it. He then gave the piece to Mrs. Weasley. "I already linked the stone to Fawkes, which means Order members can go through the wards. Or anyone approved by Fawkes."

"Thanks Harry, but when did you become this powerful?" Ginny was the first to realize that Harry was different.

"Well..." Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Can't tell you... Can't risk the information getting out. I should probably go now, I really need to work on something."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ginny looked a bit sad

After thinking for a bit, Harry replied. "Sure! I'll be going to Hogwarts."

"See you there then Harry." Ron looked a bit annoyed that he didn't get a word in until now

"Bye" With that, Harry apparated away silently

At his house, Harry saw that Hedwig had a letter from Leila.

_Hey Harry,_

_Something's wrong with this neighborhood. Everyone keeps giving me strange glances and sometimes glaring at me for no apparent reason. I don't think I can stand this anymore, My bags are packed, I really need to get out of here. Can you bring me to a magical hotel somewhere?_

_From Leila._

Harry frowned, and quickly apparated to Leila's neighborhood. He was greeted to the sight of a mob of people with guns and some with wands. They were all standing in front of Leila's house.

One person yelled, "You can't hide from us any longer evil witch!" Another yelled, "Evil Freak!" A wizard yelled, "You're a dark witch!" With that, people started to fire their guns and cast reducto curses

Enraged, Harry yelled, "PROTEGO MAXIMA! FIANTO DURI! FLIPENDO TRIA!" A blue dome appeared over the house and a small tornado launched everyone away from the house with sickening cracks. Harry then cast a Partis Temporus and entered the house.

At the front door, a man with a gun started to fire at Harry. Harry let his war reflexes take over as he ducked, shielded, and tripped the man while disarming him in one swift motion. Harry then saw Leila run out while yelling. A bunch of objects were swirling around her.

"Leila! It's me! Calm down!" Harry ducked an object while trying to calm Leila down.

Leila immediately calmed down and said, "Harry? You're here!"

"What happened here?" Harry was busy trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't know! Every time I go near someone they suddenly get really mad for some reason!" Leila looked on the verge of tears.

"Hmmm..." Harry quickly drew a Mage Sight rune and saw dark snake like ropes curling around Leila while trying to reach Harry. "Well, This explains it... You're a Shadow Lady..."

"What's that?" Leila looked confused

"A Shadow Lady is someone who has an affinity for the shadows, Basically, you can control a small amount of shadows. Your power is currently undeveloped, so anyone near you gets an intense wave of hatred towards you."

"Why aren't you affected then?" Leila now looked scared, but hopeful that he could help her.

"Because of this." Harry cast a mage sight spell on Leila

Leila saw shadow snakes around her. After calming down a bit, she looked at Harry to see a huge tornado like swirl around him. The tornado consisted of blue, black, and gold.

"As you can see, your snakes can't touch me without getting destroyed by the tornado of magic."

After thinking for a while, Leila went up to grab her stuff. She then went back down, and said "Can I live with you?"

Harry was sure he misheard. _Did Leila just ask to live with me?_ Of course, his answer was "Huh?"

"It's not like I can live anywhere else, my out of control powers would make everyone else hate me..."

"Oh, right. Alright then." Harry looked sheepish that he didn't think of that first. "What about your parents?"

"My mom left me cause she kept on getting angry at me for no reason... She figured it was something magic so she's living a few blocks away now, and my dad sometimes gets angry at me and sometimes acts normal, It's too dangerous to live with my parents." Leila looked sad.

_She looks really sad... Should I hug her or something?_ Harry decided to quickly hug her.

Leila looked shocked that Harry was hugging her, but she hugged him back for a bit. "I'm ready to go now."

"Alright, grab my arm" Harry held out his arm.

After Leila grabbed his arm, Harry apparated away to the front of his house.

Harry brought out his moonstone "Here, you need to put a drop of blood on here."

Leila pricked her finger on the edge of the moonstone, and the houses wards let her in the house.

Harry showed Leila around the house, and combined two of the rooms into one room. He then helped Leila bring her trunk into her new room.

"This is huge!" Leila was shocked by the size of the huge room.

"Well, this is your room now, do you want to do anything today other than unpack?"

"I need a bed Harry..." Leila looked amused

"So that's what I was forgetting!" Harry then permanently transfigured some air into a huge bed. He also created a huge bookshelf one one side of the room, and added a few shelves complete with a small window facing to the backyard. He then created a few drawers to store stuff in.

After looking amazed at the transfiguration, Lelia said, "Thanks!"

"No problem, by the way, the wards on this house prevent the Ministry from detecting if magic is used in this house, so you can use magic." Harry looked amused at Leila's happy and shocked expression. Leila brought out her wand and was about to cast something when she remembered that she didn't know any cool spells. "Um... Can I have a book on spells? The first year textbook doesn't have much spells and it's mostly magic theory and stuff..."

"Sure, Let me get some of my books." Harry went to his trunk room and got most of his dueling and magic books. He then gave them to Leila. "Here's everything except for my 6th year books, you can have them, not like I need them anymore."

Leila looked shocked. "You're giving them to me? Just like that? You hardly know me!"

Harry snorted. "I have a feeling that you're going to know me for a long time, and you're already living at my house..."

"Good point" Leila decided to just accept the books.

Harry suddenly realized that Leila needed to learn Occlumency."By the way, I need to teach you Occlumency."

"What's that?" Leila looked confused. _Maybe it's an important thing to know?_

"Occlumency is basically learning to shield your mind from mind readers." _I somehow need to convince her that this is important... Can't have Dumbledore looking in her mind, or Snape._

"PEOPLE CAN READ MY MIND?" Leila was freaking out

_Maybe not... She's already convinced_. "Leila, calm down... Not everyone can do that, only master Legilimens can do that, and they are rare, but I will be teaching you Occlumency."

"Alright. How will you teach me?" Leila looked slightly suspicious

"Well, first, we need to get you a few occlumency books, and practice meditation. Meditation should help you focus on your mind, and defend against Legilimency probes. After you get good at defending your mind, I can practice sending weak Legilimency attacks to your mind." Harry decided that Leila needed the occlumency books since she didn't completely trust him yet.

"Alright, but can you promise not to tell anyone about what you see in my mind?" Leila still looked suspicious

"Sure, but I will be staying at the edge of your mind if one of my weak Legilimency attacks get in your mind." Harry decided to do something that he only did once before. He lifted his wand and started a magical oath. "I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal any of Leila's secrets without permission from Leila. So mote it be." His wand glowed a blinding white and flashed, signaling that the oath was under effect.

Leila looked shocked "Did you just..."

"Swear on my magic and my life? Yes I did." Harry had a slight smirk at Leila's shocked expression.

It was then that Leila decided to fully trust Harry. "Alright, lets go shopping for the occlumency books!" Leila then realized that Harry was laughing. "What?"

"Of course, shopping... Alright, I'll go shopping with you..." Harry gave in reluctantly

They then apparated to Diagon Alley and went shopping, Leila excited, Harry exasperated.

**Authors Note: Alright! Chapter 5 of Tempus is finished... I have a plan for a poll on chapter 7, and it's been a bit over 2 weeks since I last updated... Sorry about that, I wrote two chapters for a new story that I made. That's why this chapter took so long, anyways, 3k words... Better, but i'll be aiming for 3.5 for each chapter from now on. These chapters will be posted faster, maybe in a week. Oh, and my new story is called The Ice Warrior. It's about an Ice elemental using Harry as a host.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, follow, etc**

**~The Elemental Ice Phoenix**


	7. Leila Slytherin

**|Authors Note: Welcome to the sixth chapter of Tempus! Please Review Follow |**

**|Favorite etc lol haha. Sorry, It's late in the night when i'm writing this authors note.|**

**|Anyways, time for the 4 and review answer thing! |**

**Leila: Definitely going to be more than I originally planned, just look at the title of this chapter...**

**Why this story is bouncing around the place: This story is a specific writing style. Instead of a outline and all that stuff, I'm purposefully making stuff up as I go along. I'm basically letting this story spiral out of control and sometimes give it a small nudge into the direction I want it to go. HOWEVER, It will ****not**** be random and crazy. If you want an outline/extremely organized story, I suggest The Ice Warrior, It has less Authors Notes, more structured, strict, and more of a story than a FanFiction. However, I do not update The Ice Warrior as often as Tempus. And The Ice Warrior might not even have a sequel.**

**Writing Style: Sorry that sometimes the story shows what other characters are thinking, sometimes only shows what Harry is thinking, or might not even show what anyone is thinking. I'm still a new FanFiction author and I have not found what you might call a balance or my favorite writing style.**

**Beta: I really want/need a Beta, or even someone to just supply me with ideas. That would help this story get updated faster, but please do not supply me with complex ideas, just ideas for small scenes or a small plot. Even suggestions through review would help a lot.**

**Leila's room: Big room, I'll add some references that some of you might recognize... Oliver's room in the first few seasons of Arrow. Kind of like a big family room or size of a regular sized classroom. Harry's room is smaller, since he also has the trunk. Also, remember that Harry combined 2 rooms into one for Leila. The house only has 3 regular rooms, not including the living room, master bedroom, etc.**

A loud rumbling noise was heard as a black figure formed from a swirl of dust. The figure gave a loud, grating laugh as he looked amused. "They never learn... I am IMMORTAL!" A swirl of red and green magic flew around the figure like a chaotic storm. The figure walked down Diagon Alley as people ran away afraid of the demon like figure.

_The Daily Prophet_

_**Today we have shocking news, as You-Know-Who suddenly appeared in Diagon Alley, Intent on a full on invasion. The Aurors got to the scene just in time and saved the day, battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This begs the question though, where was our savior, the Boy-Who-Lived? Surely he must have been trained by Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful light wizard in the century.**_

Harry stopped reading after the 'Surely he must have been trained' part of the article. _Honestly, those idiots... One minute they start an intense bashing campaign, the next they say how I must have suffered because no one believed me about Voldemort, the next they're accusing me of not helping in Diagon Alley attacks when I helped just a few days ago... Hmm... Maybe I should buy The Daily Prophet and improve it... Even the article is written by a newly hired reporter, probably from the ministry._ "Leila, breakfast is ready!" Harry called Leila once he finished making the pancakes and reading The Daily Prophet.

When Leila didn't respond, Harry went to Leila's room and knocked on the door. He immediately noticed feeble attempts at silencing charms on the wall. Frowning, Harry tried knocking on the door again. Knowing something must be wrong, he listened closely and heard sobbing coming from inside the room. Harry immediately opened the door and saw Leila sitting at the edge of her bed crying. He quickly went over to her and attempted to comfort her.

A few minutes later, Leila stopped crying. "Sorry about this Harry. It's just that I've never been away from home before and I feel alone with this shadow lady curse..."

Harry sighed and brought out a small calming draught. "Here, take this... I'll be right back with food and water." With that, Harry left the room while thinking. _She's grown up in a loving environment, and she's still only eleven... No wonder she's crying._ Harry got a glass of water, some food and quickly went to Leila's room. "Anything I can do?"

Looking embarrassed at crying, Leila said, "No, this is enough... Thanks Harry." With that, Leila leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "You know, you're like the big brother I never had."

With that statement, Harry felt a pang in his heart. _Maybe affection?_ "So, what do you want to do today?"

Lelia looked sad. "Can we go find my snake? I had to have him hide when people started attacking me..."

"Already found him..." Harry brought out Leila's pet snake, Srythuneleckt. The snake had the equivalent of a humans annoyed face, and said §Honestly, next time you tell me to hide, I'm going to hide in your trunk... Harry found me early in this morning, I was busy trying to get in this houses wards.§

Leila frowned. §You followed me?§

The snake snorted, and said §Of course. After all, we are bonded by the familiar bond...§

§The what?§ Leila was thinking about what that meant

Harry quickly explained the familiar bond. §It's a bond between pet and owner, your snake is bonded to you, so he knows where you are and becomes more intelligent and lives longer than the ordinary snake. It's rare, but it makes sense, since Shadow Lady's have an affinity for snakes...§ "Also, Srythuneleckt? Really? I can hardly say or remember that name..."

Leila looked slightly sheepish, "Srythuneleckt insisted on an unique name, and I thought that no one would have the name Srythuneleckt..."

Harry snorted. "Of course, your snake didn't want any competitors for his name." Harry emphasized competitors sarcastically. Suddenly, Harry dropped Srythuneleckt. The snake then spread out his small wings and glided over to Leila. "So your snake can glide, but not fly yet... Intresting... What do you think about checking to see what species your snake is later on?"

"Sure!" Leila looked interested in finding out what species her snake was.

Harry then brought out a old, worn out book with the words 'Snakes, the compendium of Salazar Slytherin.' "This is Salazar's compendium of snakes, it's written in parseltongue... I don't know how he wrote it in parseltongue though..." He then flipped through the pages until he found the drawing of a snake with small wings.

"Here! I'll read it outloud. Flying Kingsnake: Lives for an incredibly long time, approximately one hundred years. It has three venom sacks, and can choose which poison to inject into it's prey. First venom sack paralyses it's prey. Second venom sack is an incredibly poisonous venom, second only to basilisk venom. Third venom sack contains a sleeping poison, where the prey falls asleep or unconscious. It's a magical snake, that can transform into a huge ten feet snake with huge wings. Normally, the snake is only two feet long and has small wings. The snake is also magic resistant. It also has a better sense of hearing than almost any other animal or snake." Harry looked amazed at the snake. "Wow! This snake is apparently extinct, and almost no one knows about it, so the ministry didn't even bother putting it as dangerous or illegal to own."

Leila realized something. "And since he's bonded to me through the familiar bond, he will probably live longer than me..."

"Nope, people with magic have longer lifespans than muggles..." Harry quickly told Leila.

Suddenly, Srythuneleckt spread his wings and yelled, §Someones nearby! I can hear them!§

Harry quickly reassured Srythuneleckt. §Don't worry Sryth, It's not an intruder since the wards would have stopped them, and the alarm would have notified me. It has to be someone that's keyed into the wards... Only the Order of the Phoenix and friends are keyed into the wards.§

The bell rune sounded, as someone rung the doorbell. Harry walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Dumbledore.

Harry decided to have some fun with Dumbledore and yelled, "IT'S GANDALF!"

Dumbledore blinked once, then twice and started laughing with his eyes twinkling. "I am honored that you think that I am worthy to be Gandalf."

Harry frowned. "So you watched the Lord of the Rings series?"

"Indeed, Muggle films are very interesting to watch." Dumbledore looked amused at Harrys disappointed look.

Harry pouted for a second, and decided to abandon his 'confuse Dumbledore and have some fun' plan. He quickly yelled, "Leila! Come meet the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

Leila walked over to where Harry was, and blinked. "It's you!" Leila exclaimed happily.

"Um... Do you know each other?" Harry was confused.

"Yup! He visited me once before! It was when I was little, but he said something about Slytherin..." Leila frowned for a second. "So what was that blood thing?"

"Blood thing?" Harry exclaimed. "Professor, did you do an ancestry test?"

Sighing, Dumbledore decided to reveal what he did. "Yes. Leila Elphick a descendant of Slytherin." Dumbledore looked like he was expecting Harry to not trust Leila after revealing that she was a descendant of Slytherin.

Instead, Harry yelled, "AWESOME!" and hugged Leila. "So, do you have the ancestry line of Leila?"

Dumbledore brought out a large rolled up parchment that had Leila's ancestry line. "Here you go Harry, but if I may ask, what are you planning?"

"Just comparing... Accio My Ancestry Line!" A large rolled up parchment, similar to Leila's flew towards Harry. Harry then compared their ancestry lines.

A few minutes later, Harry once again hugged Leila happily. You're my eighth cousin, once removed!"

"What does that mean?" Leila looked confused, as Dumbledore looked shocked.

"That means that we have the same great times seven grandparents! And the once removed means that we have a one generation difference."

"So.. We're related?" Leila looked shocked, but happy

"Yup!" Harry looked happy.

"You're a heir of Slytherin?" Dumbledore looked shocked

Harry smirked and said, "Nope!"

"Then... Is Leila related to the Potter family?" Dumbledore looked confused

"Nope!"

"Then what?"

"I'm the Lord of Slytherin, not heir."

Dumbledore stumbled back and looked shocked.

"Come on in Professor, I think you should sit down while I explain." Harry looked amused.

Thirty minutes later, Harry finished explaining what happened at the Gringotts bank, and how he became emancipated after claiming lordship of the three lines. He was careful to not reveal what happened with the Black line though.

"Impressive Harry, but if I may ask, why did you decide to become emancipated?" Dumbledore looked impressed and calculating.

"Because that allows me to use magic, and if you remember, the ministry already sees me as an adult. For example, in the Wizengamot, I was forced to go through an adult trial although I was still a minor." Harry frowned as he was forced to remember how corrupted the ministry was. _Last time the corruption became worse with Amelia Bones death... Amelia Bones! That's it! They said that she held her own against Voldemort, now, all I need to do is rescue her and fake her death!_

Dumbledore frowned at Harry's calculating look. It reminded him too much of the look he had whenever he was going to do something in the name of 'The Greater Good.' "Harry, what are you planning?"

_Dumbledore must have saw my look, better try to play innocent..._ "No idea what you're talking about professor..." Harry then let his Occlumency take over as he put his 'innocent face' on.

"Um... Well... Never mind Harry..." Dumbledore was shocked that Harry suddenly changed his face from calculating to innocent in seconds.

"Well, anything you wanted professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore after remembering that Dumbledore didn't say why he came to his house.

"Just wanted to check up on you, looks like you are doing fine Harry." Dumbledore plastered a half fake and half sincere smile on his face. "Well, I better be going now, I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry." With that, Headmaster Dumbledore left Harrys house, and a soft pop was heard as he apparated away.

"So... What now?" Leila looked confused at Harry's conflicted face.

"Now Leila, we give you your own vault at Gringotts. After all, the Slytherin Vault is emptied..."

**-~Dumbledore's Office~-**

Dumbledore was conflicted. Normally, when he was conflicted he could quickly resolve it by either asking advice from the portraits, or letting his brain solve his problem. This time though, Dumbledore could not do either. If he let his brain solve the problem, the answer would be to neutralize the threat through light and non-illegal means, or put the person under his radar.

However, Harry could not be 'neutralized' and he could not be watched because of the wards on his house. Dumbledore was worried that Harry might stray to the Dark side. After all, greater witches and wizards were fooled by Tom. Harry's newly found cunning worried Dumbledore, and his instant face change reminded him too much of two people he failed to save. Grindelwald and Tom Riddle. However, Dumbledore was smart. He knew that Harry didn't trust people too easily, and that was mostly Dumbledores fault. He also knew that the secrets he still kept might cause him to lose Harrys trust, so he decided to move up his revealing plans to an earlier date.

Dumbledore prepared a pensive, a jar, and his old dueling robes. It was time to use force to get Slughorn's memories. The Greater Good was at stake.

**~-Gringotts-~**

"Ten thousand Galleons? You're insane!" Leila was yelling at Harry.

"It's not that much! It's simply enough to... Uh... You're right, how about fifty thousand Galleons?" Harry purposefully increased the amount.

"Fifty thousand? Are you insane?"

"Fine... One hundred thousand, should be enough"

"No! I meant you should decrease it!"

"Alright, Twenty thousand then"

"No! One thousand or less is enough!"

"Fine! Ten thousand."

"No!"

"Two thousand then"

"No! Less!"

Harry smirked as he tricked Leila into declining two thousand. "Ten thousand, final offer."

"Fine! Have it your way! Don't go blaming me if you suddenly become poor though!" Leila looked half mad and half exasperated.

"You do realize that I have over two million Galleons right?"

"Yes I do! But you should keep your money! I'm not charity!"

"You're my cousin... Which means your family..."

"Eighth cousin once removed!"

"Are you denying that you are related to me or something? Are you ashamed to be related to me?" Harry decided to guilt trip Leila.

"No! Of course not!" Leila immediately fell for his guilt trip. "Uhhh... What were we arguing about?"

"Nothing major, come on, lets get you some ice cream!"

"Sure!" Leila looked like her eleven year old self once again at the prospect of ice cream.

Smirking at successfully distracting Leila, Harry went to go buy her a broom and some Ice Cream. After all, it wasn't every day that you discover that there is a relative that you could spoil.

**-~One hour later~-**

A loud bang was heard as Harry blasted the incoming grenade. He then yelled, "Why are muggles attacking Diagon Alley?"

Tonks and a few of members of the Orders shrugged, as Tonks yelled, "You should get out of here Harry!" Once she yelled that, she continued putting up shields as an attempt to stop the grenades.

One of the people throwing grenades smirked, and brought out a huge machine gun. The person then proceeded to fire it, destroying shields in seconds.

Harry quickly flicked his wand, creating a blue dome like shield that surrounded him and The Order. He then decided to simply destroy the gun. "Accio Machine Gun!" When nothing happened, Harry noticed the magic repellent rune on the side of the gun. "Flippendo Duo!" With that, he managed to knock his opponent over. He used that to his advantage as he quickly used an advanced rope charm to bring the gun towards him. Looking at the gun, he gasped in surprise.

That was not unnoticed by other members of the order. Tonks asked, "Do you recognise this gun?"

"Yes and no. This is similar to an abandoned secret project that the US government tried to develop a few years ago. Each bullet rips apart magic itself. It was going to be developed as a last resort, if there ever was a war between muggles and the magical world. It failed because they didn't have the necessary ingredient to complete it, which was magic. If somone that was a charms and runes expert got their hands on one... They could do a lot of damage." Harry had an incredibly grim expression, as The Order was gaping in surprise.

"What do you mean by rip apart magic itself?" Mad-eye Moody asked with a frown.

"Magic is not normally viewable, because it is on a completely different wavelength than everything we see. Everything around us is made up of atoms right? Well similarly, Magic is made up of smaller particles. Those smaller particles form different spells, and lots more. Our magical cores produces those smaller particles. Theoretically, you could rip apart spells into those smaller particles. However, this gun doesn't completely do that. All it does is pull a few particles away from spells or shields. This is why the gun was able to destroy the shield over time, but not instantly. A few more of these would have been a huge issue though."

Alastor and Nymphadora had grim expressions. Tonks decided to clarify. "So you're saying that if Voldemort or someone similar got their hands on lets say... Five of these, they could destroy wards, charms, and shields? Even the Fidelius charm?"

"Yes, that's right Tonks... I would suggest finding who's making these guns and stopping them should be the highest priority of the order."

Tonk's hair color dimmed to an ash grey color, as she nodded. "I agree, I will mention this at the next order meeting."

"Good, now I should go find Leila and make sure she's safe, good luck." With that, Harry gave Moody the gun and left to find Leila.

**-~One hour later, Order of The Phoenix HQ~-**

"How does Harry know about this?" Dumbledore had a frown on his face as he heard what happened.

"Maybe he did a bit of hacking and research over the fellyphone or the tee vee?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Perhaps, and it's the Telephone, or the Internet Arthur." Moody agreed with Mr. Weasley.

"Well, we shouldn't be asking about how Harry knows about this, we should be putting a stop to this as fast as possible!" Tonks looked a bit irritated that they didn't have their priorities in order.

"Yes, you are right Nymphadora, I will talk to the United States president to ask about this." Dumbledore quickly agreed with Tonks opinion.

Tonks looked annoyed that she was called Nymphadora, but triumphant that Dumbledore agreed with her.

"So where is Harry's new house again?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"I do not think it has a floo address, but I can give you all the address later. It has some impressive wards, and I think that Harry added everyone who is in the order into his wards." Dumbledore decided that it was time to stop keeping so many secrets from the order. "I also have something to admit to you all. I know why Tom is still alive. He created a few objects known as Horcruxes."

Mad-eye jumped in shock and his eye swirled around at dizzying speed. "A Horux? That man is insane, a monster! And did you say a few? He's a madman!"

"I take it that you know about Horcruxes Alastor?" Dumbledore didn't look surprised that the paranoid ex-auror knew about one of the darkest objects ever.

"Yes Dumbledore, and I wish you could have told us earlier, we could have helped a lot more." Moody slightly glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore heaved a big sigh, and agreed with Moody. "Yes, you are right Alastor, I should have. I have some guesses about where some horcruxes are though."

**-~World of Warcraft~-**

"Ha! Take that!" Leila swung her axe at a nearby monster.

"Leila? That's where you were!" Harry walked over with a green remote in his hand. Harry then pressed the remote, and Leila was launched out of the game and back into the real world.

"Virtual Reality plus magic makes gaming so fun!" Leila looked excited at the fact that she successfully entered a game.

"Ummm... Leila... That wasn't supposed to happen." Harry looked sheepish

"What was supposed to happen then?"

"The game was supposed to become 3D. Not suck you into the game."

"Oh... Well, can we do this again? That was fun!" Leila looked excited as she cast the 3D spell and jumped into pac man.

"Leila! Wait! We don't even know if this is safe!" Harry ran over to the pacman game and saw Leila running from ghosts.

**-~One hour later, Leila's room~-**

"You were right Harry, Apparently injuries transfer from the game into the real world..." Leila had a bruised arm and a neck that looked like it was bitten by vampires. "Soo... Can we do that again?"

Sighing, Harry went over to the newly made game room and started to alter the games.

**Authors Note: Well, Thanks for reading! Review, Follow, Favorite, etc! Next chapter will have a huge poll, that will affect the whole story. This chapter had around 3,600 words! Good for me! I'll try to keep the next chapters this long from now on, Thanks for reading!**

**~TheElementalIcePhoenix.**


	8. Crossroads

_**Chapter 7 - Crossroads Tempus**_

**TheElementalIcePhoenix**

**Authors Note: Welcome to Crossroads, the seventh chapter of Tempus... Before I post this, I will be revising all my other chapters, so sorry if this chapter takes over a week to post. Just letting you all know that this chapter will start the action, and speed things up. It also will be the start of a huge, important poll that will affect the course of the story...**

**Poll: Pairings! This poll will close at around chapter 17 - 20. As you can tell by the length of this poll, I might not even start pairing Harry with anyone yet until the sequel or at around chapter 20. Options Are:**

***Leila/Harry: Yes, Leila/Harry. That's the first option, and it's why I made Leila an eighth cousin. It removes the 'incest' factor. If this option is not chosen then Leila would be like a little sister to Harry.**

***Daphne/Harry: I know that Daphne wasn't introduced yet, but it's an option...**

***Ginny/Harry: Pretty self explanatory. Canon pairing**

***No one/Harry: Option of no pairings.**

***_/Harry: Add your own pairing to the poll!**

**Note: I can't do Hermione, or Fleur because Hermione seems too much like a sister to Harry, and I can't write Fleur correctly because she's french, and I've never even talked to someone with a french accent and don't know anything about france. (And she's a lot older than Harry, so it feels a bit strange. (I'm not discriminating against the pairing though.))**

**Extra Important note on Pairings:** **Once pairings start, this story will NOT become romance central/romance centered. Harry might even end up breaking up with a girl or two. (Before the final pairing of course) Most chapters will not have much romance in them either, just hints of romance and pairings at first then slowly a few dates, and one or two girlfriends. (Not a harem, I mean one or two as in breaking up with one girlfriend or not breaking up with a girlfriend.)**

**-~Unknown Dimension/Location/Time~-**

A small fly flew towards the black sphere. The fly then slowly morphed into a black, spiked demon. The demon opened its spiked mouth, and started talking in a tone of voice that sounded completely demonic. "We have located the house of green eyes. There are wards surrounding the house that would take a week to break."

"Good. Get help from other Demons. Destroy the wards and kill green eyes. Capture the shadow lady." Another demonic voice sounded from a floating black sphere.

"Yes. It will be done." The demon morphed into a small fly and flew towards the house of green eyes.

**-~Harry's House~-**

Harry's trunk started vibrating, so Harry quickly entered his trunk and looked at his map at the living room. His house on the map was flashing black, and the words 'Perimeter Wards Triggered: Demon Detected' flashed under his house. "Shoot! Demons! I need to upgrade my wards!" Harry ran out of his trunk, and bumped into Leila. He quickly yelled out a sorry, while he ran out of his house and apparated away.

"Uhhh... What was that about?" Leila was confused, but she quickly entered Harry's trunk to see why he ran out in such a hurry. As soon as she saw the words 'Perimeter Wards Triggered: Demon Detected', she got out her wand and started to cast a few extra wards on the house. Leila knew that those wards were weak, but at least she would be safe for an extra few seconds.

Harry ran back into the house with five extremely expensive and complicated ward stones. He then put the ward stones in a newly built ward room, and shut the door behind him. Harry started to chant a bunch of latin words while making complicated motions with The Elder Wand. He then grabbed a dagger that he always carried, and cut his other hand open. Putting away the dagger, Harry continued his complex ward scheme with his wand in his right hand, and let his left hand spill blood onto each ward stone. He then started inscribing incredibly detailed runes onto the floor of the ward room, and even the walls. Once he was done, Harry pointed his wand to the middle of the floor, and yelled "Reducto!" a circular hole was created that was about two feet deep. Harry then surrounded the hole with the ward stones, and quickly summoned blood from his veins to fill the hole.

A few minutes later, Harry was half unconscious as he fell into his bed. He managed to grab two blood replenishing potions and drank both of them. Leila got him some water, and Harry fell unconscious.

When Leila entered the ward room, she saw a foot of blood pooling in the center of the room. She immediately recognized the rune scheme. It was in one of the advanced warding books, and borderline dark, but extremely effective. A few drops of blood was required every hour, and the ward ritual created one of the strongest wards ever. Leila noticed that Harry's version even had runes on the walls, so it probably was even stronger and required more blood. Each rune and ward stone slowly turned red as they absorbed the blood, and a thick red shield shimmered into existence around the house for a few seconds then suddenly became invisible.

A loud bang was heard as a demon crashed into the newly made wards. Seconds later, a few more demons appeared and crashed into the wards.

Hours later, the demons finally gave up. According to Leila's spell that she found in one of Harry's warding books, the wards were 90% damaged, but quickly rebuilding. All the runes were red, and there was no blood left in the center of the ward room.

Half an hour later, Leila started to get worried. Harry was still unconscious, and basic diagnostic spells said that his magical core was down to 6%, and slowly replenishing. His blood level was also down to 65%, and slowly replenishing. She knew that the blood replenishing potions helped, so Harry would not need to go to a hospital. Leila also knew that demons were most likely outside their house, and waiting to ambush them. _Wait a second... Since when did I start calling this house 'our house'? I guess I think of this as my new home now..._

Sighing, Leila brought a chair, and sat next to Harry, ready with a few potions once he became conscious.

**-~Leila's room~-**

Leila was nervously watching out the window. According to Harry, demons had animagus forms, and those forms might be able to slip past the blood wards if they were small enough. Harry wanted to make more wards, but he was in no shape to make them.

According to a book on intermediate warding, there were add on runes that you could add to a ward scheme. Leila had a feeling that she would need to add those runes by herself, so she added a basic animagus rune to the wards. Hopefully this would keep out the demons long enough for Harry to recover.

A loud bang was heard as a dementor flew towards the wards. Slowly, the dementor started to float past the wards. Freaking out, Leila quickly ran towards Harry's room, intent on getting her super powerful cousin for protection.

**-~Harry's room~-**

Harry was freaked out. According to the book he was reading on wards, dementors could simply float past blood wards since they didn't have any blood. He simply hoped that none of the demons summoned those soul eating lesser demons.

Of course, with Harry's luck, the lesser demons would probably be summoned.

As soon as he thought that, Leila bust into his room yelling about a dementor.

Harry quickly showed Leila the charm, and cast a semi-corporeal patronus to ward off the dementor. He was getting up though, since it was most likely that there was more than one dementor.

"Harry! You shouldn't be using magic! Your blood level is at 90%, but your magical reserves are down to 10%! Actually, probably even less since you just cast a patronus!" Although Leila was worried, she quickly attempted her own patronus charm, creating a patronus that was a similar color to Harry's patronus.

"Leila?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Harry then tossed Leila a piece of rope, and activated the portkey to Hogwarts.

Harry then ran outside, and saw over four hundred dementors swarming the house. Heading towards the dementors, He started to cast spells that his older self remembered from fighting dementors.

"Expecto Patronum Reducto Maxima!" A huge white cloud surrounded Harry, and expanded outwards in a loud bang.

Seconds later, a eerie scream was heard as a few dementors died from the white cloud.

Harry then remembered the best perk of time traveling... He still kept his magical core from his older self. Focusing all his energy into the ground, he yelled "Depulso Flipendo Duo!" A blue light started glowing around himself, as he quickly jabbed his wand into the ground. Seconds later, a blue swirl appeared around him as all the dementors near him were flung back.

Eyes glowing green, Harry started to cast at a speed only the most expert duelers could match. "Flipendo! Depulso! Expecto Patronum! Reducto! Accio Dementor!" A nearby dementor flew towards Harry right into the path of his Patronus. The dementor was ripped to shreds as it hit Prong's horns.

"MAGNA TONITRUS TRIO MAXIMA!" A few lightning bolts flew around Harry as he focused on controlling the path of the lightning. Seconds later, A blinding swirl of lightning circled around Harry. Jabbing his wand towards the sky, the lightning tornado flew towards the sky.

Harry felt his magic almost run out, but there was a reason that he survived for years in his old world. He never gave up.

Growling an almost animalistic growl, Harry let his combat side take over. "Accio Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry knew that he had to stall for time, so he let his lightning tornado loose on the Dementors. A few more were ripped to shreds as the blinding tornado ripped them apart.

Harry could smell the ozone in the air as his eyes glowed a killing curse green. He felt his animagus form trying to take over, but he managed to stop it since he saw the sword of Gryffindor flying towards him.

Spinning his sword at a blinding speed, He quickly cut the dementors. The corrosive property of the basilisk venom destroyed the first dementor it hit a few seconds later.

Every once in a while, Harry would use his magic to destroy the dementors.

Almost half unconscious, his body automatically moved without Harry needing to think. Each dementor slowly started to die.

Hours later, Harry started to fall onto the ground, but suddenly a few patronuses joined his weak patronus. The last few dementors fled, as Harry fell to the ground, still holding the sword of Gryffindor.

**-~Half an hour ago, Dumbledore's office~-**

Leila was fuming. Harry sent her here hours ago, but no one was there. Suddenly, the fireplace became green as Dumbledore appeared.

"Finally! I need your help! Theres hundreds of dementors at Harry's house!" Leila was almost freaking out.

"What? Dementors? So that meeting was a distraction..." Dumbledore quickly sent out a messenger patronus to every member in the order, asking for people who could perform the patronus charm.

Seconds later, Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and a few more order members got ready to depart. Leila also grabbed onto the portkey that they used at the last second.

**-~18 minutes ago, front of Harry's wards~-**

"Demons? You've got to be kidding me! There's no such thing as demons!" Shacklebolt looked shocked at the demons, while other order members were in similar states of shock.

Since demons were crashing into the wards, Leila quickly called for Srythuneleckt. §Sryth! Come and help, there are demons, use your huge form!§ People in the order broke out of their demon induced shock and once again looked shocked that Leila could speak parseltongue. Seconds later, a huge ten feet snake with spiked wings came crashing down on the demons.

"Quick! Lets go inside while Sryth distracts the demons!" Leila said.

The order looked a bit annoyed that Leila was doing all the work, but followed Leila into the wards. Once they went through the blood wards, Sryth followed them in with a huge flap of his wings and shrunk down to his normal form.

Dumbledore went around the house, and everyone followed. The scene was shocking for everyone. The ground was obliviated with huge crater like holes, and there was a strong scent of ozone. In the center, there were about forty dementors left, and there were dead dementors everywhere.

In the middle of the dementors, Harry was spinning in circles while holding a blade. There was ambient magic everywhere, and lightning bolts crashing into the dementors. Every once in a while, a tornado would fling the dementors away from him.

"That kid shouldn't be this good at magic and sword wielding. Even I can't keep up with his speed and spellwork." Mad-Eye looked amazed at Harry and both eyes were fixated on Harry.

Dumbledore got out of his shock, and quickly ordered people to summon patronuses. As soon as the patronuses pushed the last dementors away, Harry collapsed to the ground, still holding his blade in one hand and wand in the other.

**-~One hour later. Hogwarts Hospital Wing~-**

Crack! The noise of something breaking woke Harry.

Harry felt his senses slowly start to work. He realized that he couldn't feel his left leg and right arm. He also noticed that he couldn't feel his magic anymore.

Two seconds later, Harry felt a rush of power surge through him. He quickly projected his thoughts to the castle. _Awesome! Thanks Hogwarts!_

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. He immediately noticed that he was in the Hogwarts Hospital wing due to the fact that he already memorized the texture and every bump or scratch on the hospital wing's walls. He also remembered the hospital like scent. _Well, I suppose this is my thirtieth time here..._

As soon as Harry managed to sit up, he felt a wave of power surge over him. He noticed that his phoenix feather wand was on a bedside drawer/table, and quickly picked it up, feeling naked without the wand on him at all times.

Looking around, Harry saw that Leila was sleeping on a nearby chair and that her arm had knocked over a vase of flowers. Harry proceeded to cast a light repair charm on the vase, and fixed it. _I used magic!_ Harry quickly tested his magic reserves, and saw that he was at 8% magic, enough that he could perform light charms and spells.

Suddenly, a loud alarm started to sound. Spinning around, Harry saw an alarm charm. Tapping his wand on the charm, Harry quickly dissolved the spell. "Oh great... I kept mage sight on..." Harry then quickly removed the mage sight charm on his eyes, and felt a rush of magic as the huge concentration of magic flowed back into his body.

Harry heard footsteps, and knew that there was someone invisible near him, since he estimated a few feet distance from his bed by listening to the volume of his footsteps. Of course, unless someone amplified the sound of their footsteps. Focusing on his mind, Harry started to remove all bindings on his older selves memories. Years of paranoia and battle were released as Harry scanned his surroundings, extremely alert.

Harry raised his hand as a light glow started to surround him. _Ten invisible people!_ He quickly started launching spells at blinding speed. A blur of color flew out of his wand. Five thuds were heard as five people crashed to the ground, and eight wands flew into his hand. "So... Who are you?" Harry was highly amused. His animagus form had alerted him to the presence of someone that was slightly less powerful than him. It also sensed fear while the scent of the forest surround him.

"Did you really have to do that?" A tall but skinny man suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Well, It has been a while" Harry flicked his wand and all eight wands returned to their rightful owners. Harry then dispelled all stunning, binding, and paralysis spells on the five people that fell. "You really should train your people better, I got half of your team."

"Indeed. They should have sensed that you were powerful, and that you were not your age. They will be returning to training after this." The man looked annoyed at the five people that sheepishly stood back up.

"Well, don't be too harsh on them, hardly anyone can match my speed. How did you know about the time travel?" Harry was slightly cautious but not worried, if anyone could find out about his time travel it would be the forest elves. "So, what brings you out of the middle of the forbidden forest? Or otherwise known as the enchanted forest."

"You of course, we sensed that you had traveled back in time. Time is a mere suggestion for us, we decided to join your time." The elf looked slightly arrogant when he mentioned that time was a suggestion for elves.

"Brilliant... Meddling in my time? Just don't mess everything up... Everythings already out of the original time zone with the demons..." Harry looked a bit worried.

"Would you like to know why this is happening?" The elf looked amused.

Harry realized that the elves knew more than they were letting on. "What do you know that has you all panicked? You would normally not have a team of ten with you, unless it was dangerous... Hogwarts is not dangerous."

Sighing, the elf decided to tell Harry what was going on. "I see that you have noticed the demons crawling out of the nether world. We both know that this did not happen in the original time zone. The fact is, Hogwarts is built on a huge demon seal rune. The demon seal keeps the demons in the nether world. The thing is, when you travel using Hogwarts, the required energy is split between the two time zones. Normally this would still keep enough energy to have the seal stay intact. However, the time you traveled to was already weak. Remember all five of your Hogwarts years? Hogwarts protects it's students. Having to weaken each of your enemies every year has weakened the school. That with the time travel added on, caused a small crack in the seal. With the crack, there was space for extremely small demons to escape the nether world. Your school managed to close the crack in a few hours, but the damage was already done... There are about twenty demons loose on this planet." The elf looked grim and looked like he didn't want to continue.

"Go on... There's more to it isn't there." Harry urged the elf to continue talking.

"You are at crossroads Harry. Voldemort, and the demons are aiming to rule this planet. You must choose one over the other, you cannot fight two battles at once."

"WHAT? Either let demons or Voldemort win? Why must I do that?" Harry looked annoyed at the mere suggestion of letting one win.

"The Elders of the Enchanted Forest have calculated the odds. You have a fifty percent chance of winning one battle. You have a five percent chance of winning both battles. Choose wisely Harry, for it is the future of the world." With that statement, the elf faded away into the wind.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't just choose one over the other!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Harrys yell of frustration broke through the already degrading privacy charm, and Leila woke up. "Harry!" She stood up, and quickly gave Harry a hug. Noticing Harrys sad look, Leila asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Leila... I'm at crossroads..."

**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took SOOO long to write... Really sorry about that, minor writers block... (And the chapter 0 that I newly wrote. (Please go read it!)) It was solved by introducing elves into the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and... Sorry for the ending, couldn't help myself. Finally a chapter that actually progresses the story! Hogwarts year 6 soon, and a flashback in the next chapter... Thanks for reading! Oh, and does anyone know how to insert horizontal lines into the story? Google doc lines don't work, and the only way I can currently do it is if I use the FanFiction document editor...**

▬▬▬**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬****TheElementalPhoenix▬▬▬▬****ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬**


End file.
